


San Francisco

by parker_holland_osterfield



Series: All Grown Up [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_holland_osterfield/pseuds/parker_holland_osterfield
Summary: Peter goes on vacation before leaving for college and catches feelings.





	San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on AO3! I'm really excited, I hope y'all enjoy it. Basically, I wrote this based off of the song "San Francisco" by 5 Seconds of Summer. I have a lot more writings on my tumblr, including this one, that I'll eventually get posted on here too if you wanna go check that out (@thequeensardine)!
> 
> All I ask is that you please please please don't repost any of my stuff anywhere else without my permission. Have fun reading!

**_I can still taste you like it was yesterday._ **

**_Making plans to rule the world, you were more than I deserved._ **

Tony had decided that, for Peter’s last summer before college, he was going to send him, Ned, MJ, and May on an all-expenses paid vacation wherever in the world they wanted to go. Hawaii? Easy. Paris? Done. Tokyo? Just say the word. Of course May protested, even Peter did a little bit at first, but Tony was insistent, even to the point of threatening to pick the destination and kidnap them himself. May finally caved. After much deliberation, the two decided to see what makes the west coast so much better than the east. So, they headed off to San Francisco.

**_I see you running in the sand, long hair blowing in the wind._ **

**_Never thought that it would end._ **

When Tony said “all-expenses paid,” he meant it. They flew on Tony’s own private jet. The four shared a penthouse suite at a 5-star resort overlooking the Pacific. Their rental car must’ve cost six-figures _at least_. May didn’t want to admit it, already reluctant that Tony offered to do this, but she was the most relaxed she had been in years. And Peter? He developed the biggest crush he’d had in years.

The first time he saw her was the first day they all went down to the beach. May and MJ were sunbathing in the sand while Peter and Ned were wrestling in the water. Peter heard yelling behind him and turned just in time to see her get knocked off her surfboard by a huge wave. He got a little worried when she didn’t come up immediately and started to swim over but then her head appeared above the water. The first thing Peter noticed was her laugh, bright and full of pure joy. The next thing he noticed was her eyes. It might have just been the reflection of the sun but he could’ve sworn they were sparkling. She yelled something to the three boys Peter could only assume she was surfing with, hoisted herself back up onto her board, and started paddling back to shore. Peter watched until he saw her reach the sand, picking up her board and walking off towards the resort. He could’ve kept watching her but Ned took this opportunity to tackle him from behind, Peter’s spider senses failing him for once.

The next time he saw her was the next day, again at the beach. May and MJ had decided to take advantage of the resort’s complimentary spa and have a girl’s day while Peter and Ned went back to the beach. They were in the middle of building the most elaborate sandcastle known to humankind when they heard a distant “Incoming!” followed by a sandy volleyball crashing into their masterpiece. Peter picked it up and turned to give it to its owner when he was met with the same sparkling eyes from the day before, this time jogging towards him.

“I’m _so_ sorry about that. My brother got a little over excited with his serve,” she explained. Her hair was down this time, the light breeze from the ocean blowing it out of her face. She reached for the ball and Peter handed it over. Their fingers brushed for maybe a second but Peter could’ve sworn he felt sparks. “I’m Y/N L/N.”

“I’m Par- I mean Peter. Peter Parker,” he said, getting over his initial shock. “This is my friend, Ned.” Peter pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Y/N leaned over and waved, Ned returning the gesture. Just then, one of the boys yelled something to Y/N, making her look over her shoulder.

“Gimme a sec! I’ll be right back!” she yelled back. She turned back to Peter. “I should go before my brothers get any more antsy. It was nice meeting you two, though.”

“Y-yeah. You too.” Peter replied, giving a little wave as Y/N flashed a smile over her shoulder and jogged back to the three boys waiting by the volleyball net. Peter stood there for a moment, staring, until Ned spoke up.

“She’s pretty. Seems cool, too.”

“Yeah. Yeah she is.”

The two got back to rebuilding their castle. When they finally finished, they stepped back, surveying their work, when Ned pushed Peter forward. Peter tumbled right into it, sand covering the front of his tank top, while Ned stood there clutching his stomach and laughing. Peter rolled over to throw sand at his ankles when he saw Y/N standing behind him, also giggling.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, I just, um...anyway, uh, one of my brothers is headed to the nurse because he twisted his ankle in the sand and the rest of us were wondering if one of you wanted to step in? We haven’t finished our full match and my brothers are _really_ competitive, like they won’t leave the beach until someone has won.”

“Um, I mean I’ll-I’ll play.” Peter spoke up, brushing himself off and standing.

“Well what if _I_ want to play?” Ned protested, looking slightly offended.

“Dude, you _never_ want to do anything athletic.”

Y/N giggled. “How about one of you plays while one of you refs? We could _definitely_ use one of those since my _brothers love to cheat and lie about the score_ _!_ ” The last part she yelled over her shoulder, earning middle fingers from both of her brothers.

“Cool, so I’ll play and Ned, you’ll ref, okay?” Peter quickly says before jogging off towards the net. Y/N shared a look and laughed, following Peter. When they reached the net, Peter discovered that the hurt brother was Y/N’s partner, so the two of them paired up.

They won.

**_Remember that weekend when we got out of town._ **

**_Drove into infinity, I held you ‘til you fell asleep._ **

**_Without you, the smell of your perfume reminds me of when we were free._ **

**_I swear that it’s still haunting me._ **

Peter and Y/N saw more and more of each other that summer. By the time a week had passed, they were practically inseparable. The 4th of July eventually rolled around and the two sat on a beach blanket together in front of a campfire, watching the fireworks. It was then that Peter finally had the guts to kiss her. She kissed back.

That week was their last together. Peter’s flight left Sunday afternoon but Y/N lived in San Francisco. Somehow, Y/N managed to convince Peter to go on a short road trip with her, only a day trip. They rode in Y/N’s car, blasting the radio and singing badly at the top of their lungs. Their destination was a seaside cliff. The two sit in the open trunk, watching the sky slowly become painted with pink and gold.

“I come out here a lot to just sit and watch the sunset. My house is only a couple miles from here. There’s just something about this particular spot that makes the light shine off the water just right.” Y/N muses, her head resting on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter brushes some of her hair behind her cheek, causing her to look up at him. She closes the gap between them, capturing his lips in hers. He kisses back feverishly, slipping his tongue into her mouth, trying to memorize her taste, her touch, out of fear that he may never do it again. His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her into him. She straddles him, never breaking the kiss. She lightly brushes her fingernails down his chest until she reaches the hem of his t-shirt, gently tugging at it, asking for permission. Peter briefly breaks the kiss to take off his shirt, then hers, immediately reattaching them. His hands wander down to her waist, her hips, finally her butt, giving a light squeeze. The small action causes her to whimper into his mouth and grind down onto him, earning a throaty groan from him. As carefully as he can, he flips the two of them over, laying Y/N back against the floor of the trunk, rutting his hips into hers as she brings her knees up. She unbuttons her shorts and pulls them down, kicking them off onto the ground outside the car and starting to do the same to Peter. Once his shorts are off, his growing erection is clear through his boxers as he grinds into her once again.

The two lay there on top of and covered by the spare beach towels Y/N kept in her car. They hold each other, bare limbs entwining as they gaze at the stars. Y/N rests her head on Peter’s chest as he presses his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent of her lemon shampoo combined with a hint of sweat from their recent activity. He never wants to let go. Y/N’s breathing starts to slow, a sign of her drifting off to sleep but Peter reluctantly rouses her.

“Hey, we gotta get back. Everyone’s gonna be looking for us.”

Y/N hums. “Yeah, you’re right. I promised to have you returned by nighttime and it is, in fact, nighttime." The two slowly untangle, not wanting to separate, and get dressed. Peter never lets go of her hand the whole drive back.

**_I wanna get back to where we started, to the summer night._ **

**_You know we got it right._ **

These are the words Peter reads on his phone as he’s packing his bags for moving day at MIT. He took Tony’s suggestion and applied but refused to let him help in any way other than writing one of his recommendations. Which he didn’t even need, seeing as he was granted a full ride based on his academics alone. He smiles as he over the text again and again, remembering his blissful summer. He and Y/N had exchanged numbers soon after they had met and kept in constant contact after he had left. He’s pulled back to reality by a knock at his door. He turns to see May holding her own suitcase.

“You ready to go? Don’t want to miss our flight.”

“It’s Tony’s jet. _And_ he’s coming with us. I don’t think we have to worry about missing our flight.” Peter chuckles, hoisting his suitcase off his bed.

“Okay, smarty pants. I still don’t want to be late. Happy already has all of your other stuff in the car.” May lightly shakes her head as she heads to the front door. Peter takes one last look at his childhood bedroom and follows her out.

It’s not a long flight but it feels like it with how anxious Peter is. New school, new people, new _state_. They have a little time after landing to check May into her hotel before they have to be on campus but not much, really just enough to put her bags in the room and go to the bathroom.

It doesn’t take too long to get Peter moved in with three people helping him. His roommate was already there when he arrived and they hit it off almost instantly, luckily. The farewells are full of tears, mostly May’s but a little bit of Tony’s. The room is quiet once they all leave. Almost too quiet. Peter sits on his bed and pulls out his phone to text Y/N that he’s all moved in when he hears a loud thump and a yell of frustration outside his door. He goes to investigate and sees a girl across the hall, struggling to get her door open with a full box in her arms. He rushes over and catches the box before it can tumble out of her grip.

“Here, let me help. You seem to have your hands full.” Peter can’t see the girl’s face but he can tell from her voice that she’s relieved to have help.

“Thanks. My brothers were supposed to be right behind me but I have no idea where they ran off to,” she explains as she finally unlocks her door and pushes it open, entering the room identical to Peter’s. He follows her in and sets the box down, only to look up and see Y/N smiling down at him. His face breaks into a smile as hers seems to only get brighter. He stands up and takes a step forward, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she wraps hers around his waist. After a moment, she pulls away and looks up at him, hands resting on his chest. “Hey, stranger.”

Without hesitation, Peter leans in and captures her lips with his. She kisses back instantly. They stay like that for a minute before Peter pulls back, a blush creeping up his neck. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t ask if that was okay.” Before he can say anything else, Y/N kisses him again.

“You never have to ask if it’s okay,” she mumbles against his lips. “Just do it.”

**_I wanna get back to San Francisco, in the firelight._ **

**_You know we had it right._ **


End file.
